216
Willie is gravely ill and terrified to return to Collinwood under any circumstances. Synopsis Teaser : My name is Victoria Winters. A deceptive calm hovers over Collinwood, for a man of great violence appears to be no longer violent. Yet fear and suspicion still persist. The false quiet may predict a new rush of destruction. The false calm may disguise the presence of an even greater violence, and the sinister stillness may obscure an unmentionable evil. Jason continues to interrogate Willie at the Blue Whale. He questions him about his new-found meek demeanor, as well as the bloodstains on his sleeve. Willie can barely stand and he looks as if he hasn't slept in days. He claims the stains are dirt, but Jason knows better and forces Willie to look at the blood. Willie trembles in fear and begs Jason not to make him look at it. Act I Jason offers his help, but Willie refuses; he wants to be alone and claims he isn't in any trouble. Willie wants to leave Collinsport altogether, but Jason wants him to return to Collinwood to apologize to Elizabeth and Carolyn for his recent behavior. Willie doesn't want to go, but Jason forces him anyway despite Burke's intervention and insistence that Willie needs a hospital, not to go bothering Elizabeth and Carolyn again. Act II At Collinwood, Carolyn is determined to go out although the hour is late. She's not interested in being at home in case Willie turns up. Just then, Jason and Willie come in; neither Elizabeth or Carolyn have any interest in what Willie wishes to say. Jason forces Willie to apologize, but his apology reeks of insincerity. Jason and Elizabeth go into the drawing room to argue some more, leaving Willie in the foyer. Carolyn walks past, and Willie issues a heartfelt apology to her. Carolyn almost believes that Willie actually means it. Carolyn leaves the house and shortly thereafter, Willie, who trembles at the sight of Barnabas Collins' portrait, collapses from exhaustion on the floor. Jason and Elizabeth come out of the drawing room and find Willie sprawled out near the staircase. Act III Willie, having been carried up to his old room by Jason, startles awake with a cry. Jason continues to ask him questions, but now Willie appears to grow more and more terrified. Back downstairs in the drawing room, Elizabeth refuses to believe Willie is sick; she is certain this is nothing more than an act in order for him to remain at Collinwood. Jason threatens her once again with the 18-year-old incident, and insists that Willie stay. Elizabeth reluctantly agrees. Act IV Later that evening, Carolyn returns and she learns the news that Willie is sick and is staying for a few more days at Collinwood. She surprises her mother with her belief that Willie is truly ill, as she thought there was something terribly wrong with him earlier. Carolyn explains to Elizabeth that she sensed Willie was in a strange kind of pain, something emotional and spiritual. Neither of them understands what has happened to him, and Carolyn isn't sure if she wants to know. Back upstairs, Jason checks on Willie, who doesn't want to stay and only wants to go away. Jason helps a protesting Willie off with his coat, and is shocked to find Willie's right sleeve torn and his wrist bandaged. Willie, absolutely terrified, shrinks back as Jason tries to examine the wound, hissing at the Irishman to stay away. Memorable quotes : Carolyn: Do I look like the village idiot? ---- : Elizabeth: (to Jason, about Willie) If there's one more thing dishonest than his 'fainting', it's your disgusting concern. Dramatis personae * ← Joan Bennett as Elizabeth Collins Stoddard → * ← Mitchell Ryan as Burke Devlin → * ← Nancy Barrett as Carolyn Stoddard → * ← John Karlen as Willie Loomis → * ← Dennis Patrick as Jason McGuire → * ← Bob O'Connell as Bob Rooney → (uncredited) * George McCoy as Blue Whale Customer (uncredited) Background information and notes Production Story * The room in Collinwood where Willie has been staying is shown for the first time. * TIMELINE: 10:05pm: Elizabeth and Carolyn argue whilst Jason and Willie return to Collinwood. Bloopers and continuity errors * After Liz and Jason discover that Willie has fainted in the foyer and they are examining him on the floor, tape blocking marks can be seen on the floor. External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 216 on the IMDb Dark Shadows Everyday - Episode 216 - I Don't Dig You Out0216